Why Me?
by iLoveYouStar
Summary: Lexie's in love with Landon. A vampire. But what happens when ex-boyfriend Ryan an overobsessed wolf kidnapps her? Will Landon get Lexie back? What are Ryan's plans for Lexie? Will Lexie survive Ryan's anger?


My boyfriend , and I were at the park.

He was holding my hands smiling. I couldn't help , but smile back. He was such a warm person to be around. Considering he's a vampire , and stuff you know. I tried to free my hands from his. He shook his head challenging me.

I tried for about twenty minutes.

"Landon I give up , I give up," I said smiling.

He just smiled , and released my hands. "Lexie , c'mon let's go it's getting cold," he said , as he pulled me up from the park bench.

We started walking through the park.

"This makes me reflect on our relationship," I said.

He held my hand , and smiled at me. "How so?" He asked.

I pursed my lips. "Like when we met, first kiss , first date, and stuff like that," I said.

He smiled , and looked at me. "I remember all of that do you?"

"Sorta. We can't all have perfect vampire photographic memory," I said sticking my tongue out. He just laughed , and walked me home.

That night I was sitting in my room doing homework when my cellphone rang. I looked at the number. _Ryan , great just great._ I really didn't want to answer , but if I didn't he would come looking for me at my house.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Alexiana It's me Ryan ," he said.

Gross my name. "What can I do for you?" I asked him.

"Leave your stupid leech boyfriend," he threw back.

"And go with you ?" I asked with a mean voice.

"Doesn't sound bad to me," he said..

I didn't want to talk to him anymore. "Call me back when you stop being an ass okay," I said as I hung up.

Stupid Ryan. It was hard to believe just six months ago he had been my boyfriend. It just all went down hill. Before I had met Landon _way before_. I had been going out with Ryan , but it was just to much. Ryan had a short temper , jealousy issues , and was way to possesive. Just after he had turned into a werewolf I had broken up with him.

After that I met Landon , and the truth is I'm in REAL love with him . He's everything I'll ever want. Things got bad after I started going out with Landon. First Ryan got jealouse , and second because Landon is a vampire , and third because I refuse to talk to Ryan in person anymore.

Those thoughts were interuppted by a person poking my ribs from my backside. I screamed , and dropped my phone. Landon started laughing , and caught my phone before it hit my bedroom floor.

"Be careful with this. You know how your dad is," he said pretending to disapprove.

"Ha , ha , ha not," I said sticking my tongue out. He just laughed , and sat next to me on my bed. I wrapped my arms around my legs.

"What's wrong Lexie?" Landon asked , as he leaned on me. "Nothing I was waiting for you to come ," I said as I ran my hand through his dark brown hair. He always seemed to relax at my touch. I loved him. Our relationship was so pure. If I had to change something it would be that. Why? Because Landon's believes are that you must stay pure untill marriege. It was okay though I could wait.

Landon sorta cheated though. When I was sad he would always kiss my cheeks , because he knew it made me feel better. "You seem a little sadder then how I felt you," he pointed out while he played with my hand.

"Ryan called me , and he always aggravates me," I said. I didn't hate the wolves just Ryan. He drove me INSANE. Landon got uneasy when I mentioned Ryan. He put his arm around me. "Just don't let it get to you," he said trying to cheer me back up.

It startled me when my phone vibrated in my hand. Landon chuckled , and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes , and smiled back. I looked at the number. It was my friend Brielle. She lived on the werewolves terratory , because she was married to one. Michael I think.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey! Can you come down tomorrow? Please , please. Tell Landon I'm begging here," she pleaded. Landon chuckled , and nodded.

"Yeah , Ofcourse what time?" I asked.

"Yay! Around five. Your good at cooking, and I need to make five delicious cakes," she told me.

"Okay see you then," I said.

"Bye ," she said as she hung up.

I put my phone to the side , and looked at Landon. "That's a suprise," I told him. He smiled , and shook his head.

"It's because tomorrow we're going to play soccer with my family," he said as he kissed my cheek. I blushed. "Ohh! So it's a bribe," I threw back.

He pressed his lips on my cheek. "Yeah , but it worked," he said.

The next day.

Landon shook me softly. "Lexie , c'mon it's time to go," he said as he tried to wake me up. I got up , and ready to go.

When we got to the secret soccer field Landon's family was already there. His Mom Lizbeth , his Dad Stefan , his brothers Drake , Joshua , Spencer , , Nicolas , his sisters , Melonie, and AmeliaMarie. Landon's sister AmeliaMarie was married along with Drake , and Spencer that was it. It was a suprise AmeliaMarie's husband Daniel , Spencer's wife Sadie , and Drake's wife Rachel weren't here. I loved The Lincolns they were all really nice to me.

"Oh Snap! Lexie's here," Joshua announced. Melonie come up to me , and hugged me. "Ready to play?" She teased. I smiled , and shrugged. Landon went to play , so I went to sit next to Lizbeth.

"Hey Lexie. What is up with you this days?" She asked. "Nothing really," I said. When they stared I covered my ears. You wouldn't imagine how hard , and loud they kick that poor soccerball .The soccer game ended in a fight , because it was boys vs. girls , and the boys said the girls cheated while the girls said the boys had. Their fighting was pretty funny. Landon came up to me. "C'mon let's go," he offered. I told his family good bye as we left.

When we got to the end of the vampire's terratory Landon's BlackJaguar stopped. I would have to walk to Brielle's house. "Phone?" Landon checked. I nodded. "Be careful please Lexie," he said. "I will I promise. I love you," I added. He smiled , and hugged me to him. "I love you more. I'll see you later okay?" He asked. I nodded. He pressed his icy lips to my warm cheek. I blushed at his touch. He found it hilariouse for some odd reason. I got out of the car , and he started to drive away when he could no longer see me.

I got to Brielle's house pretty quick. "Okay , you just mix , and I'll bake okay?" Brielle checked. I nodded. Five cakes took us around three hours to make. I have to edmit they tasted pretty good. It was around eight when I got Landon's text that he was waiting for me. "Brielle I'll catch you later," I said. She laughed. "Tell Landon he can wait," she joked. I laughed. I started walking through the woods. They were dark , and quiet. I was getting creeped out. Stop being paraniod Lexie. Stop!

It's when I felt someone watching me. I tried to concentrate on the stars , and moon. They were beautiful. It's when someone grabbed me from behind , and covered my mouth. The person put one arm around my upper body , and the other hand on my mouth. I started freaking out. "Shh! Lexie stop struggling!" It was a voice I knew. Ryan! This made me fight even more. Ryan's hand smelled funny. The smell made me get really sleepy until everything went black.

Landon's Point Of View.

It had been an hour , and still no Lexie. I was getting worried. I'd called Brielle twenty minutes ago , and she'd told me Lexie had left half an hour ago. I just had a funny feeling about this. It's when my phone started flashing. Lexie had texted me. 'Just Leave Me Alone! Okay!' What? This wasn't happening. What was going on? I raced home unwillingly. AmeliaMarie stepped out of the house.

"Landon! I was looking for you!" She had something important to say that was for sure.

"During the game I kept hearing Lexie's thoughts. That this Ryan guy kept threatining her , and things like that," she rushed out.

I looked down , and tried to sort things out. Lexie couldn't of left me. Prom was tomorrow , and she was exited about going. Then it hit me! I got my cellphone out , and called Daniel.

"Hello Landon," he said.

"Look can you do me a favor please," I begged.

"Anything," he promised.

"Can you see Lexie?" I asked. Daniel had a power. He could see what you were doing. Like visions , but only of bad things.

It was quiet for a few minutes. "No , I can't. She must be with those mutts," he guessed. Then it hit me , and AlemiaMarie.

"Ryan!" We both yelled.

Lexie's Point Of View.

I started to get consious again. I tried to focuse my vision. I was in a room I didn't reconize. It was day time , because light was coming through the windows. I tried to move when I realized I couldn't. My arms , and legs were tied up. What the fuck? Where was I? At that moment Ryan came in the room.

"It's good to see your awake," Ryan said.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

Ryan pursed his lips , and shrugged. "Where you , and I are alone. Plenty miles away from everyone else," he said.

Just one word came to my mind. "Landon, where's Landon?" I asked. This made Ryan pretty mad. The next thing I knew Ryan had a fist full of my hair , and he slammed my head into the wall I was leaning on. "Don't Say His Fucking Name UNDERSTAND!" He growled. I felt my hair wet. I realized I was bleeding pretty bad. I nodded with fear in my eyes.

What had I done to deserve this? Really what?


End file.
